Shower injury
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Amelia and Owen slip, in the shower, together.


**_So it was very long since I wrote something and I kind of forgot how wonderful it makes me feel, I missed it so much. Hope you still interested in my stories :)_**

 ** _But remember, I know nothing about medicine all the things I wrote her are probably 100% wrong, sorry._**

* * *

"Ouch" the two surgeons yelled the same time, a load bang followed.

For a moment Amelia wasn't sure about what just happened, the moment before they fell was much different. She managed getting back on her legs after a few slip tries. She looked around and saw that Owen is still lying on the floor. She took a step closer to him and saw, for her relief that his chest is going up and down.

"Ouch" Owen said again. He looked at Amelia with miserable eyes.

His hurt look made her heart shrinked in pain.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked anxiously.

"My arm" Owen said without moving, he tried it few seconds ago and it didn't go well for him.

"Wow" Amelia said and sat on her knees next to him, she looked at his shoulder and arm closely.

"Wow? What do you mean by that?" Owen panicked.

"It is kind of-… it is turning blue, I will have to get it back in place" Amelia tried her best not to look at his eyes so she won't scare him more then needed, this whole situation was very awkward and embarrassing.

"Right go ahead do it" Owen was a solider, he won't be defeated by a little accident in the shower, and mostly he won't show her in how much pain he is and how scared he was. They are kind of dating, they never called themselves a couple but Owen thought about them like that, so he defiantly not going to cry or something, he is a man.

Amelia prepared to put his shoulder in place, she didn't do it for years and never did it in the shower with a naked man beneath her. She defiantly shouldn't think about naked Owen while se is treating his very talented hand, and yes she was thinking about his surgical talents only not about all the other things that hand did… to her.

"Amelia, focus" she mumbled. Unfortunately Owen heard her.

"What do you mean? You aren't focus? You have to tell yourself to focu…" Owen didn't finish the sentence because she already pushed his shoulder to the right spot. He was shocked by the pain and couldn't stop himself from whining, in a very manly way of course.

"Ok we are done, you big baby" Amelia laughed but then she saw what happened, the shoulder popped back "oh".

"No, come on" Owen knew very well what it means, a trip to the hospital.

Amelia stood and reached for the towel, she dried herself quickly and helped Owen to stand gently, keeping his arm away from any repeat injury. She dried him too, got dressed and helped him to get dress.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in Amelia car next to the ER, Owen refused to get out and in the ER.

"No, it is too embarrassing" he said for the third time for the last two minutes.

"You know how important it is for the hand" Amelia repeated too.

"Ok, go find Torres and remained her about Sloan's broken… bone and my help and then bring her here.

Amelia got out of the car and into the hospital, she saw Callie right away. She dragged her to the side.

"what's up, Shepherd?" Callie asked.

"umm, Owen told me to mention Mark's broken bone and how helpful he was back then or something" Amelia watched as the look on the other woman's face changes "he is in the car".

"Oh god, you broke major Hunt? Good job girl" Callie laughed and put the ipad to the charger "but why me? He needs Kepner not me".

"Why Kepner? It is a bone involved not a…oh Mark had that kind of a broken bone" Amelia finally understood.

"What kind Hunt has?" Callie said but they already reached the car and she saw Owen "oh that kind, it is going to take a surgery you know".

Together the two women managed to get stubborn Owen into an examination room.

Like always in the hospital it didn't remain a secret for long, while Callie was looking him up Meredith got in the room, Maggie and Alex right behind her.

"What happened? You two were in a car accident?" Meredith asked as she saw Amelia's bruised cheek.

"come on mer, the wet hair and all, it was a different kind of an accident usually when you use the word accident in this context it means you are going to be an aunt" Alex smirked.

"Shut up, Karev" Amelia yelled and threw a glove on him.

She thought about it a little, the whole situation and couldn't stop herself from burst in laughter.

Owen looked at her in betrayal until the painkillers kicked in.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it, if there will be request for more I will continue it, so let me know._**

 ** _Ps. I suck at giving names for my fics so if anyone have a better idea I will be glad to hear._**


End file.
